Owlette and the Rejected Friendship
'Owlette and the Rejected Friendship '''is the 39th episode of Season 35. Summary The friendship blossoms are going to bloom in the Enchanted Forest, and Amaya is excited to be watching them with her newfound friend Iris Orchid, but at night, Orchid becomes Orticia and rejects Owlette’s friendship before trying to destroy the blossoms. Plot The episode begins in the Brimleys’ house where in her room, Amaya was packing up her summer backpack with her notebook, a magical plant book, some pencils, and even a pair of binoculars. When Snowdrop, Birdie, and Sparkly flew into the room to see their owner zipping up her backpack, they ask her what she was doing as Amaya explains to them that she and her friends are going into the Enchanted Forest to see some of the rarest lotus flowers ever to bloom every summer. The lotus flowers are called Friendship Blossoms, and whenever they bloom, their magic pollen that they spread represents everlasting friendship magic, and they were gonna watch it happen! Snowdrop, Birdie, and Sparkly were fascinated from hearing about the flowers and asked if they can come along. Chuckling happily, Amaya lets her bird pets come along and the four went downstairs. Just as they were outside, Amaya bumps into another girl and they fell onto the sidewalk. Getting up, Amaya apologizes to the girl and helps her up as the girl says that it's okay and introduces herself as Orchid. Amaya introduces herself and her bird pets to Orchid, and Orchid asks them where they were going in such a rush as Amaya explains to her that she and her pets are going to the Enchanted Forest to see the Friendship Blossoms bloom. Hearing Amaya mention flowers made Orchid smile as she asks her if she can come along, too. Smiling, Amaya says that she'd be happy to bring her new friend along as they went to the Enchanted Forest together. Later, at the Enchanted Forest, the boys and Luna and her moths were already there when Amaya arrived. Connor notices Orchid and asks Amaya if she's her new friend. Amaya introduces them Orchid and tells them how did they meet, and Orchid mentions that she so much love plants and she knows alot of things about magic flowers including the Friendship Blossoms. Interested by Orchid's culture, Connor suggests her if she can stay with them for telling more about the magical kinds of flowers, she accepts and resumes. That evening, the kids were setting up camp to stay and watch the Friendship Blossoms bloom just when Amaya heard a strange noise as she goes to check it out, and was shocked to see that Orchid was transforming into some kind of monster. As Orchid saw Amaya, she ran away before she (Amaya) could stop her when she called for her name. Something was up with Orchid and Amaya was worried about her as she goes back to tell her friends what was happening, and as she did, she, Connor, and Greg transformed into the PJ Masks and Luna became Luna Girl, then they went off to find Orchid and hope that she was okay. They took the Cat Car and entered the Enchanted Forest. After arriving in the Enchanted Forest, Catboy suggests that they split up for more chances to find Orchid. So the PJ Masks and Luna Girl split up and went to different ways, but none of them notice that something is following them. Meanwhile, Owlette who was worried, called Orchid by her name for trying to find her. But she suddenly felt that something's wrapped around her leg, when tried to see what is it; it was a vine, a vegetable vine. Suddenly, two other huge vines appeared from nowhere and tied her up. She tried to free herself but couldn't. Owlette heard a sound of an evil laugh. A girl with green hair, a green mask, a pink coat made of flower petals, a purplely pink dress and some tree leafs on the top of her head. Although the villain had a mask, Owlette saw those familiar eyes through it and recognized them as Orchid’s eyes, which means that this new villain was Orchid! Owlette gasped with surprise and called Orchid by her name. Orchid laughed and tells her that she (Owlette) have to call her "Orticia". Then Owlette tells her how much worry she was and she's happy to see that her new friend is fine. Orticia mentioned that she also captured Owlette's friends by showing her Catboy and Gekko being tied up by two other huge vines. Shocked by that, Owlette asks her why she did that and she said that she (Orticia) shouldn't do that 'cause they are her friends. Hearing Owlette saying "friends" made Orticia mad and she shouted on her that she and the others are not her friends. Owlette asked Orticia what she meant just when she felt more vines coil around her body, and then squeeze her tight then she asked her about their friendship and the friendship blossoms. Orticia tells her that she hates these flowers because they almost never bloom, she added that she also came to find them amd destroy them! All of the PJ Masks gasped of shock after hearing Orticia's plan. Owlette said that she thought that they were friends and asked how about their friendship, but Orticia tells her to forget it and to consider that their friendship is gone like a dead flower as she doesn't need a friend like her anymore, she (Orticia) also added that having friends is a proof to see how much WEAK she (Owlette) is. Listening to what Orticia says made Owlette think that she rejected their friendship, and she (Owlette) starts crying as she asked Orticia what about the friendship blossoms they were planning to watch blossom together. She (Orticia) tells her to forget about it as she said it's just a begining and they'll meet again, but as enemies, and leaves the PJ Masks still tied up in her thorny vines. When the new villainess left them, Gekko is mad at Orticia, but Catboy saw Owlette still sobbing as he asks her what's wrong, Owlette answers him that she's not fine because it's the first time that someone rejects her friendship. Feeling sad for her, Catboy tries to conformt her and tells her that he and Gekko are her real friends and that they'll always be there for her. Meanwhile, Luna Girl, who was on her Luna Board flying above the Enchanted Forest, spotted Orticia walking up to the Friendship Blossoms but she also found, in the other side of the Enchanted Forest, the PJ Masks tied up by the huge thorny vines. As she still doesn’t understand what's going on, she flies to the PJ Masks, unknowing about what's going on. When she (Luna Girl) came, Catboy and Gekko were both happy to see her. As she uses her Luna Magnet to free them from the thorny vines, she asked the PJ Masks about what happend to them and how they got tied up by these vines. Owlette informs her about what happend to them about Orticia. When she finished telling her, Luna Girl gasped and says that she saw Orticia walking up to the Friendship Blossoms, Owlette gasped with shock and said they have to hurry and stop Orticia before it'll be too late, ending the episode. Trivia * Iris Orchid/Orticia makes her first appearance in this episode. * This episode is continued in Owlette Saves the Friendship Blossoms! Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 35 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sequels Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes with images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Season 35 images Category:Villain images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Episodes where the Villains Have Their Victory Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 35 episodes Category:Betrayal images Category:Episodes focusing on Orticia Category:Orticia images